Siete demons
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Hace diez años siete niños y niñas desaparecieron de sus familias abusivas. Ahora, en la mitad de la guerra mágica contra Voldemort, siete poderosos brujas y magos aparecen. ¿Quiénes son y por qué se ven tan familiares? Es una historia del niño que vivió equivocado
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter sus personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados._

¿Estás seguro de que es sabio?- Pregunto Ebony mirando al rostro oculto en las sombras de Shadown.

Sí- fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo.

¿Seguro?- Insistió Ebony –Porque sabes lo que…- se cortó abruptamente cuando el líder de los demonios giro a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Sí, estoy seguro- dijo Shadown con un tono de advertencia en su voz- y por supuesto que se lo que va a suceder, o acaso ¿crees que me lanzaría a una situación de cabeza sin planes, sin tener en cuenta todas las consecuencias posibles?

Claro que no-murmuro Ebony en voz baja clavando la mirada en el piso.

¿O quizás no confías en mí juicio?- pregunto de nuevo Shadown mirándolo fijamente.

¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó sorprendido Ebony de que su líder incluso pudiera sugerir algo así- Confió en ti con mi vida- aseguro sosteniéndole la mirada.

Shadown reconoció la afirmación de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a la ventana dándoles la espalda a los otros seis demonios.

Dio un profundo suspiro antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia el vidrio, con la frente apoyada dijo en voz baja;

Hace más de diez años cada uno de nosotros huyo del mundo que conocía, de las familias en las que nacimos, hace más de diez años comenzamos a hacernos grandes incluso leyendas- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida- siempre ocultos en las sombras. Y allí hemos crecido para ser nosotros mismos, nuestra mejor versión, la más fuerte, la que sobreviviría no importa que – Se detuvo un segundo para dar otro profundo suspiro antes de erguirse en toda su estatura y dar la vuelta, clavando con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes eran su familia.

Les dio una sonrisa depredadora ladeada, una que había sido lo último que muchos habían visto en el mundo de los vivos.

Es hora de que reclamemos nuestro lugar en el mundo que nos repudió, que nos odio una vez, es hora de que las sombras se extiendan y el mundo comience a conocer la verdadera leyenda de los siete demonios, es hora de que dejemos de ser un rumor. Vamos a bajar las máscaras y hacer que aquellos que casi nos destruyeron hace más de diez años tiemblen ante nosotros.

Volvió recorrer con la mirada a sus compañeros y esta vez les dio una sonrisa triste: Claro, puede que no sea más que sed de venganza, o el anhelo infantil de que nuestras familias- escupió la última palabra como una maldición- sepan lo que desperdiciaron, lo que no vieron. Pero no voy a obligar a nadie a hacer esto.

¿Desean mantener el secreto? Bien, yo sería el primero en morir por protegerlo. ¿Desean quedarse y no aventurarse en territorio enemigo?, Jamás sabían de mí donde se encuentran. En fin – dijo sonriendo- es su decisión, la mía ya la tome.

Al infierno si lo ordenas Shadown- dijo Phyrus llevándose la varita en el puño derecho al corazón mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de juramento.

Detrás de ti, aunque hubiese que atravesar el velo- dijo Delfos imitando la postura Phyrus.

Al confín de la magia y el tiempo si lo ordenas- dijo Atenea mientras juraba con su varita en el corazón.

A tu lado a pesar de los principios y fines- dijo Phoenix con una sonrisa suave- mientras juraba con los ojos fijos en Shadown, quien la miraba con dulzura.

A través de mi magia si fuese necesario, capitán- juro Arlux con firmeza.

Solo comprobaba tu salud mental, Shadown- dijo Ebony con una sonrisa arrogante para tomar su varita en la mano y ponerse en posición de juramento- A tus órdenes aun en contra de mi mismo jefe.

El líder de los seis solo sonrió mientras tomaba su varita por la mitad y la ponía en posición horizontal frente a sí; dando un cabezazo de aceptación, dijo con fuerza: En la medida que mi sangre y mi magia por cada uno de ustedes- Sellando el juramento mágico con una poderosa luz dorada que los cegó por unos segundos.

Lo juro- dijo Phyrus mientras se restregaba los ojos- la luz es más brillante, la próxima vez vamos a estar ciegos.

Atenea soltó un bufido- Por supuesto que es más brillante, son bonos sobre promesas y promesas sobre lazos, cada vez es más inquebrantable y firme, similar a un juramento irrompible sobre sangre.

Bien- dijo Arlux- entonces por qué diablos nunca me prestas dinero diciendo que no soy confiable- volviendo a Phyrus.

Simple, no me caes bien- dijo Phyrus, riendo mientras esquivaba hechizos tras hechizos- No puedes culparme florecita- dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Phoenix para cubrirse con ella de los tiros del mago verde- no me gusta dar los galeones por perdidos.

¡Ha! Eres un imbécil completo, Phyrus- mientras lanzaba un hechizo de expulsión de un fuerte color añil. Al verlo venir Phoenix simplemente se deshizo en una sombra negra dejando a Phyrus indefenso quien fue a chocar contra la pared por la fuerza del hechizo.

Y luego preguntas por qué no te presto dinero- refunfuño el mago mientras se levantaba del suelo, tocándose suavemente la cabeza donde se había golpeado.

Por mucho que me gusta ver a Phyrus lanzado a las paredes como a cualquiera- dijo Shadown con una luz divertida en los ojos, causando a sus dos amigos a hacer pucheros cruzándose de brazos- Quiero que comiencen a preparar todo para nuestra siguiente salida.

Esta noche iremos a la reunión de la orden del pavo e impondremos las condiciones, no me apetece ser un prisionero de nadie. Y estaremos marchando a Hogwarts en dos días. Así que los quiero listos para una larga temporada fuera de la mansión Tártaro, no quiero tener que regresar y dejar vacíos para ser rastreados, ¿he sido claro?

Recibió varios asentimientos. Arlux se adelanto con el ceño fruncido en el pensamiento, - ¿Llevaremos el armamento completo?

Sí, quiero que introduzcas los trajes de batalla al uniforme de Hogwarts, no nos quiero desarmados en ningún momento. Al menos dos armas de mano cada uno, así que piensen bien lo que elegirán.

¿Tendremos nuestros periodos de curación en la enfermería o en nuestros cuartos? Quiero saber si debo fortalecer con hechizos de privacidad y huella mágica, los suministros e instrumentos- pregunto Delfos.

En nuestros cuartos privados- dijo Shadown mientas se sentaba de nuevo en las sombras- pero prepara un portátil, es probable que la atención inicial sea llevado en la enfermería.

¿Las defensas de Hogwarts nos dejaran pasar a Delfos y a mí?- pregunto Ebony- Quiero decir sin disparar alarmas o causar dolor.

¿Atenea?- El líder de las sombras redirigió la atención a la más sabia de la sombras.

Lo hará- dijo como materia de hecho la bruja- Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Revenclaw eran oscuros, no harían pabellones en base del tipo de magia sino la intención.

Bien, los quiero a los doce menos cinco en el vestíbulo- dijo Shadown dando por finalizada la reunión- hoy comienza la era de las sombras.


	2. Cap 1 Reuniones con la Orden del Fénix

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que puedas reconocer son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, porque si fuese mío Severus Snape no hubiese muerto. En fin, yo solo los tome prestados._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. ENCUENTROS CON LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX.**

— Así que… ¿cuándo van a llegar?, -pregunto un entusiasmado Sirius Black

— ¿Y exactamente a dónde?- dijo Alastor Moody en voz baja mientras su ojo mágico revisaba a cada persona en la habitación como si comprobase por enemigos.

Se encontraban reunidos en una habitación que en épocas anteriores había sido utilizado como un salón de baile, pero que en el momento era ocupado con una amplia mesa de cerezo oscuro capaz de albergar por lo menos a cuarenta personas cómodamente. Las cuales ya se encontraban instaladas en las sillas de madera oscura, ricamente tallada, alrededor de la mesa contra las paredes laterales se encontraban dispersos distintos sillones de piel oscura, mientras que en la pared detrás de la cabecera de la mesa se hallaba una chimenea alta empotrada en la pared en la que bailaba un alegre fuego, y frente a esta una puerta de roble macizo firmemente cerrada.

— En realidad no lo sé Alastor- respondió el hombre que encabezaba la mesa cuya larga barba de plata lanzaba pequeños destellos al ser tocada por la luz de las velas- solo me dijeron que estarían aquí en la primera campana de la medianoche- su entrecejo arrugado mientras pensaba- Tendremos que esperar y ver.

— No me gusta como suenan estos tipos, Albus. ¿En realidad es necesario contar con ellos?- dijo un disgustado James Potter- No suenan realmente confiables, ¿verdad?- terminó el auror con una mueca.

En ello sonó un "hmm" de la parte más oscura de la sala, a la que pronto todos los ojos estaban puestos, allí como si saliese de la sombra se desplazó hacia delante del sillón en el que estaba sentado la figura de un hombre alto, de cabello negro lacio que caía enmarcando su rostro pálido, el hombre vestido de negro llevaba sobre su rostro una mueca de desprecio mientras miraba al auror, con una mirada de odio puro en sus ojos ónix.

— ¿En verdad eres estúpido, Potter, o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de nuestra posición, el lugar hacia donde se dirige esta guerra? La luz está perdiendo. Poco a poco, pero inflexiblemente se desplaza hacia el lado de los derrotados.

— Y tú vas a estar feliz verdad mortífago, tu maestro va a ganar- escupió con saña James Potter, con sus ojos avellanas refulgiendo con odio.

— James…- dijo Dumbledore en un tono de advertencia pero el resto de la sentencia se perdió por la risa fría y sin humor del hombre vestido de negro.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Potter? – respondió Severus Snape- he estado tanto tiempo como tú y tus mascotas en la Orden, sin mi información tendríamos que haber enterrado a otro tercio del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, la incapacidad obvia de los aurores no es el punto, sino el hecho de que el señor oscuro se hace más fuerte cada día y el imbécil de tú hijo es absolutamente incapaz de pararlo.

— Eso no es cierto- grito de repente Lily Potter poniéndose de pie, azotando su cabellera pelirroja con fuerza en el proceso, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia- lo único que pasa es que Arón aun es joven, y…

— Y es incapaz de lucha alguna- interrumpió Moody- el muchacho es completamente inútil en un duelo, es arrogante y confiado en sus movimientos, no puede mantener una defensa, pone en peligro a los pobres imbéciles que pasan a estar a su lado. No, el chico es un completo idiota, y nosotros lo seríamos más si confiamos cualquier victoria en él.

— Mi hijo es quien a sido profetizado para vencer a Voldemort- respondió indignado James- él es nuestra mejor esperanza.

— Entonces, estamos jodidos- dijo llanamente Moody- ese muchacho es tan inútil como una trucha, nuestra mejor apuesta es tener aliados poderosos de nuestros lados. Y al parecer los Siete entran en esa categoría.

— Bien- dijo Charlie Weasley, interrumpiendo efectivamente el siguiente argumento del exaltado padre- pero, ¿qué diablos son los Siete?

— En realidad su nombre es los Siete Demonios- dijo Kinglesh, con la voz profunda- están conformados por siete poderosos magos y brujas, algunos de ellos con habilidades que se creían perdidas hace siglos. Son extremadamente fuertes por arte de magia, con talento para la batalla y contactos por lo que pareciera todo el mundo mágico, y buena parte del muggle. Sabemos que han sido contactados por varios ministerios para resolver algunos problemas que sus aurores no han podido enfrentar.

— Además- dijo Tonks, viendo que el auror de piel oscura había terminado- su nombre viene, no solo de sus números, sino también de lo terrible de sus ataques. Ellos son rápidos, efectivos y devastadores, aunque no precisamente crueles, pero su forma de acción ha sido suficiente para hacerles ganar el terror de muchos, y ubicarlos rápidamente en la parte superior de la jerarquía del mundo subterráneo.

— Existen límites- dijo Mundungus levantando la cabeza de la mesa, sorprendiendo a muchos, pues el pillo no solía hablar en las reuniones, a menos que se le solicitara información de forma directa- de lo que puede o no hacerse, reglas establecidas para los criminales por los Siete. Cometer una infracción en contra de cualquiera de ellas, significa un cara a cara con ellos, y asumir la sanción correspondiente- termino tragando duramente, mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría.

— ¿Sanciones?- pregunto de nuevo Abigail Patil, una hermosa bruja hindú, que se había unido a la Orden para poder proteger efectivamente a sus hijas gemelas- ¿Qué tipo de sanciones?, y además ¿cómo logran qué sus reglas se obedezcan?

— Y son criminales- añadió la matriarca Weasley elevando la nariz- ¿Qué tipo de normas pueden tener?

— Las normas son simples- dijo Mundungus con sus pequeños ojos rojos recorriendo toda la sala- no atacar o hacerle daño a los niños o a los que están indefensos, no atacar muggles, no poner en peligro la vida de inocentes, no causar más daño del necesario. Ya saben, algunos no les importa utilizar maldiciones oscuras mientras toman ventaja de los galeones de otros- dijo Dung agitando su mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras- Pero con los Siete, eso no sucede ya. Ellos conocen a todos y de alguna manera siempre saben lo que esta sucediendo. Ellos- dijo con la voz de repente seca- saben donde están todos los escondites, no importa que encantos se use, ellos siempre saben. Y van a pedir retribución. Y no preguntes qué es. – aclarándose la garganta un par de veces, continuo con la voz más firme que muchos le habían oído- Pero los Siete son justos, nunca van a ir sin escuchar la versión de los hechos de todos, y el castigo siempre va con el delito, no vale el oro que ofrezcas ni las suplicas, el castigo será el merecido, ni más ni menos.

— Sin embargo, alguien sabe ¿de dónde vienen?, Es decir, ¿quiénes son?, ¿Cómo sabemos que no son mortífagos que se van a infiltrar a Hogwarts?- pregunto una bruja de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

— De donde vienen no es exactamente algo que se pueda precisar, solo que aparecieron hace tres años en el norte de Austria. El jefe de una antigua familia les contrato para expulsar una manada de hombres lobo de su propiedad. – respondió Dumbledore con su voz serena.

— ¿Así que solo los conocen hace tres años?- dijo James Potter con un bufido de desprecio- ¿Es eso en lo que estamos pensando que sea más de ayuda que mi hijo?

— En realidad- dijo Remus Lupin con una inflexión en su voz que implicaba que se disculpaba por contradecir a su amigo- ese fue el punto en el que se hicieron reconocidos, en varios ámbitos. Ellos son solo siete y fueron capaces de expulsar un paquete de hombres lobos en tres noches y hacerlo de forma tal que no regresaran a la tierra una vez se habían ido. Pero antes de eso, ellos eran conocidos pero solo en ciertos círculos.

— ¿Qué círculos?, ¿en la opinión de quien nos estamos basando?- dijo una mujer joven de cabello rizado- Porque si son sangre puras no estoy segura de que queramos asesinos a sueldo.

— No son asesinos a sueldo- refuto Snape en una voz llena de desprecio, ¿cómo algunos seguían vivos en medio de una guerra si desconocían los grupos letales de su mundo?, estaba más allá de él- Tienen principios. Hay cosas que no van a hacer aun cuando se les ofrezca una gran cantidad de oro. Además, ¿cuál creen que es el propósito de esta reunión?, ¿Tomar el té? Albus debe ser capaz de convencerlos de pelear de nuestro lado de la guerra. Si los Siete Demonios dejan de ser neutrales, podremos equilibrar la balanza anexándolos a nuestro bando.

— ¿Convencerlos?- dijo Molly Weasley con un tono incrédulo- Es lo correcto a hacer, no tenemos que convencerlos. Es su deber como magos y brujas respetables.

— Y eso es precisamente lo que no les interesa- dijo Moody cortando la perorata de Molly- ser respetables- aclaro cuando muchos lo vieron confundidos- Viven con sus normas, así que poco les importa lo que alguien piense de ellos.

— Lo que me recuerda, Albus- volvió a hablar Snape- ¿exactamente cuánto les estamos ofreciendo y de dónde saldrá ese oro?

— ¿Pagarles?- dijo incrédula McGonagall- ¿estamos dando oro por su apoyo? Una cosa es convencerlos y otra muy distinta pagarles.

— ¿Qué esperabas?- respondió Moody- ellos nos son precisamente almas caritativas y bondadosas. Son soldados, se contratan para un trabajo, lo realizan y se paga. Así de sencillo.

— Ellos no son magos de la luz, Minerva- dijo Snape con su voz fría pero menos dura- Son una fuerza a tener en cuenta, con el poder y contactos suficientes para ser un tercer lado en esta guerra. Un apoyo que puede evitar que perdamos.

— ¿Y si son tan impresionantes, cómo es que Voldie aun no los a contactado?- pregunto Sirius Black confuso.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo ha hecho?- dijo el maestro de Pociones con un tono burlón.

— ¿Y por qué no sabíamos eso entonces?- Pregunto Amos Diggory frunciendo el ceño con recelo hacia el espía de la Orden.

— ¿Albus atención a explicar eso?- dijo McGonagall dándole una mirada dura al señor Diggory, por implicar la duda sobre las lealtades de su colega y amigo.

El anciano suspiro profusamente antes de contestar - En realidad, por eso es que contactamos con los Demonios. Yo confiaba en que no quisieran liarse en la guerra, pero cuando Voldemort trato de reclutarlos…Bueno, el movimiento lógico era hacer lo mismo, más cuando ellos rechazaron su propuesta.

— Nadie rechaza a Voldemort- dijo Elphias Dodge- No sin terminar en una tumba.

— Bueno, en realidad- dijo Tonks con la voz sombría- ningún mago promedio rechaza a Voldemort en su cara sin terminar muerto, pero estos demonios no son precisamente lo que uno llamaría moneda corriente, ¿verdad?

— ¿Podrías, por favor Severus, relatarnos esa reunión?- pidió Emilie Vance con su voz suave- creo que nos serviría a todos tener los detalles para darnos una idea de ese grupo.

El hombre de negro solo suspiro cansadamente, antes de comenzar a relatar. Esa reunión, era una que recordaba especialmente claro.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_El Lord Oscuro había llamado alrededor de quince minutos antes, así que apretando su gruesa capa de mortífago sobre su delgado marco, acelero algo más sus pasos. Él tenía un margen de diez minutos más que cualquier otro mortífago para llegar después de la convocatoria, solo porque tenía que salir del castillo y por ende de debajo de la nariz de Albus Dumbledore._

_Mientras recorría los tenebrosos pasillos de la sede oscura, dio otro suspiro pequeño, él hubiese preferido permanecer en sus cuartos, con un buen libro frente a la chimenea, con un vaso de Odgen en la mano. Sí, he ahí algo que le gustaría hacer. Pero era un pensamiento inoficioso, el Señor Oscuro no recibía escusas y además, ese era su trabajo como espía, al fin y al cabo. _

_Se acercó a una puerta de marfil negro que tenía gruesas serpientes talladas en los marcos, cuyas cabezas se habían levantado hacia él mientras pasaba el umbral de la forma más rápida posible. Todos sus instintos gritaban alejarse de esa puerta, él sabía que el Señor Oscuro personalmente había imbuido de la magia más negra el único paso de la sala negra._

_La sala negra era el salón principal de la mansión Riddle, en el centro había un circulo de runas talladas en el piso para contener enemigos, era allí donde se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio de prisioneros o donde el Señor Oscuro asesinaba o torturaba a los desgraciados que se habían ganado su atención personal._

_Encabezando el círculo se encontraba un pesado trono negro con tallas de rostros agonizantes que destellaban en un rojo sanguinolento cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos. Allí sentado se encontraba el Lord Oscuro, una figura alta, de piel blanca como el hueso, con los ojos de un rojo venenoso, vestido con una túnica oscura imbuida de magia, que caía majestuosamente hasta el suelo._

_Alrededor del círculo, fuera de las runas, se encontraba de pie el círculo interno, los mortífagos de mayor confianza del Lord, que incluía a los magos y brujas más peligrosos del mundo mágico._

_Severus avanzo hasta su lugar en el círculo interno, y luego de una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, siguió hasta el trono oscuro. Era el procedimiento regular, siempre cada mortífago debía pasar por el círculo maldito quedando en el centro del mismo, era un recordatorio que en cualquier momento el Lord podría atraparlos allí y para un espía como él, era como una hacha oscilando peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, al fin y al cabo él siempre se preguntaba cuál reunión a la que respondiera sería sobre su traición al lado oscuro._

_Tragando suavemente, y escondiendo su miedo lo más lejos posible detrás de sus escudos de oclumancia, se postro en sus rodillas y tomando con dos largos dedos el borde de la túnica del Señor Oscuro, puso un beso en ella mientras murmuraba con la voz suave, que no denotaba nada de su desagrado por lo que hacía:_

— _Mi Lord- susurro con suavidad, sin levantar los ojos del piso._

— _Severus- respondió la voz seca como de serpiente- has llegado a tiempo._

— _Gracias, mi Lord- respondió de nuevo Severus mientras se levantaba del piso con el torso aun inclinado retrocediendo lentamente hacia su lugar usual, entre Bellatrix y Lucius._

_Permanecieron de pie, en silencio en medio de la sala, sin saber porque habían sido convocados. El Señor Oscuro no era alguien a quien uno llamaría paciente, así que la espera silenciosa estaba comenzando a roer en los nervios de todos. Por extraño que parezca era una de las cosas más inquietantes que Severus había hecho como un mortífago, el tiempo y el silencio solo hacía que imaginara escenario tras escenario de situaciones que no quería presenciar._

— _Estoy seguro- dijo el Señor Oscuro sobresaltando a varios y aliviando así la tensión de la sala, aunque ahora fuese remplazada por la ansiedad de lo que el Lord estuviese por decir- que todos ustedes se preguntan porque nos hemos reunidos aquí. Pues bien- hizo una pausa acariciando la cabeza de Nagini quien se había ubicado entorno al trono al haberse deslizado silenciosamente por la sala- esperamos aliados, con los que podremos finalmente aplastar a la luz._

— _ ¿Aliados, Milord?- pregunto en voz baja Lucius, agachando la cabeza, como si al hacerse más pequeño el Señor Oscuro le perdonase por su atrevimiento._

— _Exactamente, querido Lucius- dijo el Mago Oscuro con una sonrisa escalofriante- aliados poderosos, con ellos el querido Dumbledore yacerá muerto en unos cuantos días y Hogwarts caerá, y todos sabemos que cuando Hogwart caiga, el mundo mágico habrá caído, habrá perdido su último eslabón seguro, y la victoria será nuestra._

— _Si me lo permite Mi Señor- aventuro Severus con la voz neutra, sin emociones, con la cabeza baja, observando por el rabillo del ojo hasta que el señor oscuro dio un movimiento leve de la cabeza para permitirle hablar- ¿qué clase de aliados son estos, que nos permitirán reclamar por fin nuestra victoria?_

— _Ah, Severus- dijo el señor oscuro con una sonrisa perversa, torciendo lo que deberían ser sus labios- estoy seguro que alguien como tú, sabes quienes son o al menos has oído de ellos, se trata de los Siete Demonios.- termino con un seseo de satisfacción al ver el temblor leve que recorría al circulo interno._

— _¿Los Siete Demonios se unirán a nosotros?- dijo en una voz incrédula Rodolfo Lestrenge. Mientras Severus juró internamente, si lo que el Lord decía era cierto, entonces podía bien escapar en este momento a una isla remota, porque el lado de la luz estaría sencillamente jodido._

— _ Lo harán- dijo el Señor Oscuro con confianza- los he citado hoy, llegarán pronto, estarán aquí a la medianoche._

_Luego de esta información, la sala se hundió de nuevo en el profundo silencio, quebrado solo por el siseo persistente de Nagini a su amo. Severus aprovecho esta pausa para tratar de aclarar la confusión de ideas que rondaban alrededor de su cabeza, si en realidad el Señor Oscuro contaba con los Siete, no habría nada quehacer, su predicción se haría cierta, Hogwarts caería bajo el peso de la oscuridad y con ella el mundo mágico. _

_Severus sabía que no había forma en que el mocoso de Potter pudiese vencer al Lord Oscuro, el muchacho a duras penas si podía arrastrarse como un mediocre en sus clases, no era posible que pudiese finalizar la guerra, en realidad no era siquiera posible que el mocoso estuviese en un enfrentamiento más allá de un par de minutos. Así que lo único que quedaba era centrarse en su respiración y reforzar sus ejercicios de oclusión por si lo peor resultaba ser cierto, y el Lord ganaba el favor de los Demonios._

_Los minutos se arrastraban penosamente mientras la medianoche se acercaba, el aire en la sala estaba lleno de expectación, cada mortífago quieto, con los ojos fijos en la única puerta esperando. Justo cuando la primera campanada de las doce resonó, todos los presentes se enderezaron, tensionando sus cuerpos para la inminente llegada de los poderos magos y brujas que podrían darle la victoria decisiva a la oscuridad._

_Justo cuando la última campanada dio y nadie apareció, todos se movieron inquietos en su lugar, sabiendo que la furia de su señor se descargaría en ellos, Severus sostuvo su respiración rogando que los Demonios simplemente se hubiesen negado a comparecer ante el Lord, y por lo tanto la luz siguiera con una oportunidad en una guerra que se había extendido por casi tres décadas._

— _¿Mi Lord?- había susurrado temeroso Ravastan Lestrenge._

— _ Dijeron que estarían aquí a la medianoche- dijo en un susurro furioso el Lord Oscuro._

— _Sí, lo hicimos- dijo de repente una voz suave en una de las esquinas de la sala negra, haciendo que el círculo interno girara apresuradamente apuntando sus varitas hacia el lugar donde venía la voz- y así lo hemos hecho, hemos cumplido obviamente._

— _Así que aconsejaría que bajaran las varitas- dijo una voz distinta desde el lado opuesto de la sala, haciendo que algunos de los mortífagos también apuntasen hacia allí- al fin y al cabo, somos invitados, ¿o no, Lord Voldemort?_

— _ Los siete demonios, supongo- dijo el Lord bajando su varita pero manteniéndola en su mano mientras se recostaba en el trono._

— _A menos que estuvieses esperando a alguien más a la medianoche- dijo una tercera voz desde la entrada de la sala negra- en cuyo caso siempre podemos retirarnos._

— _Entrad- dijo el Lord conteniendo obviamente su rabia- donde pueda verlos, salid de las sombras._

— _Sin embargo, Lord las sombras son nuestro hogar- dijo la voz musical de una mujer que parecía salir de la mismísima negrura de una de las paredes- No obstante, tenéis razón, los negocios deben ser discutidos, y nosotros no somos de los que perdemos el tiempo, así que ordenar a vuestros siervos bajar las varitas o nos veremos obligados a hacerlo por ellos. Le recuerdo que fue usted el que solicito este encuentro así que espero una mínima de gentileza como anfitrión. _

— _Bajad las varitas y regresar a vuestros puestos- susurro el señor oscuro con la voz llena de veneno- ahora salid.- termino como una orden._

_De repente siete figuras vestidas de negro profundo salieron de distintos lugares de la sala de reuniones, ubicándose enfrente del Señor Oscuro, todos ellos con capuchas sobre sus rostros impidiendo reconocer cualquiera de sus características._

— _Usted pidió vernos- dijo la figura que obviamente era el líder de los siete, del que emanaba una fuerte aura de poder y magia- aquí estamos, así que cuál es el sentido de esta reunión._

— _Deseo que se unan a nosotros en la guerra- dijo el Señor Tenebroso con una mirada llena de ambición- que nos ayuden a tomar Hogwarts y asesinar a Dumbledore, a ganar esta guerra._

— _¿Qué hay para nosotros?- pidió una de las figuras ubicadas en las esquinas del grupo, haciendo que con su preguntan comenzaran susurros entre los mortífagos._

— _¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Bellatrix en un tono lleno de veneno, inclinándose hacia adelante- Es un honor, deberías estar alegrándote desgraciado…_

— _¿Esta negociación es con usted Lord?- interrumpió indiferente el líder de los siete la perorata de la bruja desquiciada- ¿con ella?, o ¿con todo su círculo íntimo?_

— _Basta Bellatrix- dijo el señor oscuro, callando inmediatamente a la bruja que había abierto de nuevo la boca para seguir con los insultos- esta negociación es conmigo- termino con un seseo, diciéndolo no solo como respuesta a los demonios sino como una advertencia para el círculo íntimo.- Para ustedes habrá un lugar importante en el nuevo mundo mágico, tendrán poder y oro, reconocimiento, importancia, la gente temblará al oír sus nombres._

— _Nada de lo que ofrece nos tienta- respondió una mujer con la voz extrañamente soñadora- poseemos poder, el oro suficiente, somos reconocidos por lo que hacemos, y muchos saben que es mejor temer de nosotros. Nada de lo que dice nos hace inclinarnos en esta lucha a su lado._

— _Estúpidos- dijo el señor oscuro levantándose en ira del trono acechando a los magos delante de él, quienes ni siquiera se estremecieron al ser el objetivo de la ira de uno de los magos más poderosos y temidos de los últimos siglos- ¿piensan que voy a recibir un no como respuesta?, estarán de mi lado o me encargare de que no vean el mañana, estarán muertos si se niegan._

— _Eso tampoco nos convence para apoyarlo, Lord- respondió tranquilamente otro de los Siete- la muerte no es algo a lo que le temamos y en realidad no tenemos la intención de morir a sus manos, o para el caso más sencillo morir en el día de hoy- termino como si solo expusiera una secuencia de hechos. A decir verdad Severus estaba impresionado con la frialdad y tranquilidad de los demonios, pues al fin y al cabo la magia del señor oscuro había comenzado a moverse por la habitación en ondas de energía._

— _¿Creen que pueden vencerme?- dijo el Lord levantando su varita casi perezosamente- _Voy a mandarlos al infierno.- _siseo el Señor Tenebroso en pársel causando un temblor en su círculo interno._

— No crea Lord que nos iremos sin una lucha_- dijo la figura principal de los demonios en la lengua de las serpientes- _comenzar una batalla esta noche no sería más que una estupidez.

— Usted nos hizo una propuesta, Lord_- siguió otra de las figuras en pársel con una voz femenina dejando completamente anonadados al círculo interno. Hasta donde Severus sabía el único hablante de la lengua de las serpientes, era el señor tenebroso quien descendía directamente de Slytherin y era el último miembro de esta casa. – _nuestra respuesta es simple, no.

— _No vamos a tomar parte en su lado en esta guerra- dijo el líder de los Siete, regresando al idioma normal. Sus palabras habían dejado salir un suspiro tranquilo de Severus, aun tenían esperanza de vencer al señor oscuro, la oscuridad no contaría con esta fuerza extraordinaria de su lado.- Ha sido un placer reunirnos con usted, y estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo. Así que hasta una próxima oportunidad, Lord.-termino la figura oscura en una reverencia, mientras los demás giraban para salir de la sala._

— _Ustedes no saldrán con vida de aquí- dijo el señor oscuro levantando su varita y dando un amplio movimiento como el de un látigo, enviando una luz de purpura pútrido al líder de los Demonios. La orden era clara, así que cada mortífago levanto la varita con un hechizo dirigido a los Siete. Severus había enviado una maldición de Entrañas hirvientes, pero dirigida suavemente a la derecha de una de las figuras en vez de apuntar directamente a la misma, al fin y al cabo él no era tan estúpido como para ganarse el odio personal de uno de estos magos._

_Las figuras ni siquiera se habían girado o detenido su avance hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando los haces brillantes de hechizos se acercaban a ellos, una oscuridad absoluta consumió a la sala negra, para que segundos después un sonido como el de un gong resonara en todo el lugar._

_Cuando la oscuridad se había retirado tan repentinamente como había llegado, la vista que había allí simplemente había sorprendido a Severus, y si la expresión absolutamente aturdida de los demás mortífagos era algo cerca, ellos también habían quedado aturdidos._

_La puerta de la sala negra ya no existía, donde una vez la temida puerta del Señor Tenebroso había estado, no había más que un agujero en la pared, habían destruido simplemente uno de los símbolos de poderío del Señor Oscuro dentro de su propia mansión. _

_Esa noche Severus a duras penas había podido llegar al castillo, el Señor Tenebroso había hecho sentir su ira y descontento con cada uno de los miembros de su círculo interno, había estado demasiado tiempo bajo la Cruciatus, de modo que se había visto obligado a pasar un par de días en la enfermería._

**_Fin del flashback._**

* * *

— Bien- dijo Charlie Weasley luego del tenso silencio que había seguido al relato del profesor de Hogwarts- estos tipos suenan de miedo.

— Es por eso que deben estar de nuestro lado- dijo Moody- son soldados experimentados que nos darán una ventaja importante. Obviamente son hábiles en la magia, pero además de eso tienen un sentido de la estrategia, saben lo que están haciendo, son los mejores en los que hacen- terminó el auror asintiendo para sí mismo.

— Sí, ¿pero dónde lo aprendieron?, es decir, ¿cómo sabemos que no van a cambiar al mejor postor?- dijo James Potter con un tono petulante- Insisto que no son de confianza.

— Creía que eso había quedado claro- dijo el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts con desprecio- la fortuna nos sonrió y no están del lado oscuro.

— Eso es lo que dices, pero…- lo que James fuese a decir se perdió mientras tres fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

— Imposible- dijo Moody poniéndose de pie y apuntando con su varita a la puerta- ninguna de las alarmas ha sonado, no pueden haber entrado intrusos a la sede.

— Sin mencionar- dijo McGonagall que también había tomado una posición de defensa- que estamos bajo el Fidelius, y estoy segura que Albus no ha revelado el secreto a nadie más, ¿verdad?- termino inclinando suavemente la cabeza hacia el director.

— No mi querida- dijo Dumbledore que estaba de pie pero sin sostener su varita, como si solo fuese a recibir un invitado- solo los que estamos aquí conocen el secreto de la sede- dijo mientras tres nuevos golpes sonaron.

— Sera mejor que abran la puerta- dijo Snape, que aun estaba sentado en su silla, aunque su varita estaba en su mano a pesar de que no apuntaba nada en particular- si no se han fijado es la medianoche.

— Por supuesto, mi hijo- dijo Dumbledore mientras las puertas se abrían con un movimiento de sus manos, revelando a siete figuras oscuras con largas túnicas negras y capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros – Buenas noches – dijo el director en el tenso silencio que había caído en la sala- Supongo que ustedes son los Siete Demonios.

— Así es- hablo una voz profunda, llena de poder, aunque podía decirse que tenía una cadencia de juventud en la misma- Y a menos que espere a alguien más, le recomendaría bajar las varitas- termino en un tono de autoridad, que no admitía replica, haciendo que muchos bajaran sus varas inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que son quienes dicen ser?- pregunto Moody con desconfianza mientras los mantenía en la mira con su varita.

— Aparte del hecho de que hemos entrado a la secreta y segura sede de la Orden del Fénix- respondió esta vez una voz distinta, que sonaba mucho más ruda y algo más gruesa- no tienen forma. A menos que su espía- dijo inclinando la cabeza cubierta hacia el maestro de pociones, sin tener en cuenta los jadeos sorprendidos a su alrededor- quiera confirmar que somos los mismos que vio con anterioridad.

— Son ellos – dijo la voz sin emociones del hombre de negro, aunque sus ojos brillaban intensamente- o por lo menos los mismos que fueron al encuentro del Señor Oscuro.- los Demonios ya sabían de su posición, así que era estúpido negar algo, aunque tampoco lo iba a admitir abiertamente a ellos.

— Muy bien, ya que hemos aclarado quienes somos- dijo la voz de una mujer en un tono plano- vamos a comenzar con los negocios- dijo haciendo que la inquietud en la sala aumentara ya que los últimos rezagados bajan sus varitas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros y qué es lo que ofrecen?- pregunto una mujer con una suave voz melodiosa.

— El apoyo en la guerra para nuestro lado, centrándose en proteger Hogwarts, prestando su ayuda en los combates contra el lado oscuro, y quizás formando a alguno de nuestros aliados- dijo Dumbledore con la voz firme, enumerando cada uno de sus pedidos lentamente, tratando de dejar lo más claro posible sus intenciones- A cambio les ofrezco un lugar en Hogwarts durante todo el año, acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca del castillo, un pago en galeones a su grupo por la asistencia durante el año.- dejando caer la sala en silencio, mientras esperaba que su ofrecimiento fuese lo suficientemente tentador para los Siete.

— ¿Qué cantidad?- pregunto la voz soñadora de una mujer.

— Quinientos mil galeones- dijo el líder de la luz, ignorando los jadeos de sorpresa de la sala frente a la enorme cantidad de dinero que estaba ofreciendo.

— Lo que nos ofrece no es demasiado tentador- dijo quien era obviamente el líder de los Demonios, haciendo que una sensación de desesperanza se centrara en algunos, mientras que otros simplemente resoplaron con incredulidad- a excepción por supuesto de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, es nuestro interés participar en esta guerra de su lado- a los murmullos excitados que empezaron, el mago simplemente los silencio levantando la mano- lo que no quiere decir que seremos parte de su grupo o los obedeceremos. Nosotros actuaremos como un negocio más, así que les trataremos como tal.

— No creemos ciegamente en su lado, ni en sus convicciones- dijo la voz aburrida de un hombre- pero tampoco en el del Lord Oscuro. Somos fundamentalmente grises sin embargo, estamos convencidos que el lado oscuro esta destruyendo la balanza de la magia y el orden natural de las cosas.

— Siendo, así- dijo la mujer con el tono plano- aceptamos sus ofrecimientos y sus peticiones, pero con una de nuestras condiciones- hizo una pausa esperando que Dumbledore diese una señal afirmativa para seguir- nos instalaremos en la escuela como creamos que sea más prudente y eficaz, y sin embargo estaremos exentos de sus reglas.

— Creo que no entiendo- dijo la jefe de Gryffindor mirándolos con confusión- ¿Qué reglas se podrían aplicar a ustedes?

— Estaremos en el castillo como estudiantes- dijo la voz soñadora de nuevo- cada uno de nosotros cursando el séptimo año.- Sus palabras eran una afirmación no una pregunta, sino la declaración de un plan.

— Por supuesto que todos nosotros estamos fuera de los rangos de edad- dijo la cabeza del grupo, mientras su voz tomaba un tono pícaro- pero suponiendo que es el último año y el que debería ser más difícil, tendría al menos alguna posibilidad de mantener nuestra atención en sus clases.

— Por supuesto que no- dijo James Potter hablando en un tono iracundo- no van a ver adultos mezclándose con los niños solo por su diversión perversa.

— Le aseguro Auror Potter- dijo la voz melodiosa haciendo que el título sonara como un insulto, mientras continuaba en un tono frío que causo a muchos temblar visiblemente- que esas no son nuestras intenciones. Además ninguno de nosotros tiene más de diecisiete años.

— Y antes de irse en una diatriba sobre lo jóvenes que somos- interrumpió la voz extrañamente calma – les pido que recuerden lo que saben de nosotros y lo que somos capaces. Nosotros definitivamente no nos vamos a poner al día con un montón de estupideces sobre nuestros méritos o edades.

— El punto, es que espero que ahora entiende a que reglas de Hogwarts nos referimos- dijo el líder de los Demonios- nosotros no vamos a estar obligados como sus estudiantes, lo haremos de esta forma simplemente porque nos permite una mejor cobertura y mayor amplitud de tácticas. Así, que esa es nuestra condición, ¿esta usted de acuerdo?- finalizo dirigiéndose al director.

— Lo estoy- dijo Dumbledore luego de unos breves momentos de reflexionar en silencio. Sin sospechar la sonrisa siniestra que aparecía en los rostros encapuchados de los Demonios.

— Perfecto- dijo la mujer con el tono plano- entonces firmad esto- dijo haciendo con un movimiento mínimo de su varita un pergamino aparecer justo enfrente del anciano mago – Es un contrato mágico con las clausulas y condiciones de lo que hemos acordado, que nos obliga a ambos lados a lo allí consignado, aunque solo lo firme usted y uno de nosotros, a la medida que representantes de nuestros grupos, los demás se ven obligados igual de bien. La interrupción, declinación o intento de hacer trampa en el contrato se vera penalizado por la perdida de magia o vida.

— Exactamente igual que un juramento inquebrantable.- dijo la voz soñadora.

— Entonces siendo eso todo, nos vemos el primero de septiembre- dijo en un tono de cierre el jefe de los Siete girándose para irse una vez que Dumbledore había firmado el pergamino después de una atenta lectura del mismo.

— Espera- dijo Tonks, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando no solo los Demonios sino todos en la sala giraron a mirarla intensamente- no deberían presentarse antes de irse.

— Por supuesto- asintió la figura con la voz extrañamente en calma, mientras se adelantaba un poco más, quedando en la luz, mostrando que él y los otros Demonios, habían estado hasta ahora enclavados en la parte más oscura de la sala durante la reunión. Ya que la luz se arrojó sobre él, se pudieron dar cuenta de que su túnica negra estaba adornada con delicadas y delgadas runas de un color pardo intenso- mi nombre es Arlux y soy el armero de los Siete Demonios- termino con orgullo, inclinando su torso suavemente, para dar un paso atrás.

— Soy llamada Delfos- dijo la forma dueña de la voz soñadora, adelantándose en la luz, mostrando el marco delgado y fino de una mujer, cuyas ropas eran del negro más absoluto, intercalado solo con pequeñas runas de color azul oscuro- y soy la sanadora de los Siete Demonios- finalizo en un tono solemne con una mínima reverencia, retrocediendo de nuevo a la oscuridad.

— Mi nombre es Phyrus- dijo la voz gruesa, mostrando un mago alto y bien formado, cuyas runas en la túnica eran de un profundo rojo sangre- y soy el estratega líder de los Siete- termino secamente, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante antes de regresar a su posición original.

— Mi nombre es Atenea- dijo la figura esbelta de la mujer con el tono plano de voz, cuyas ropas negras estaban tejidas con runas de un oscuro color lavanda- y soy el Investigador- recolector de los Siete Demonios- dijo para doblar pequeñamente su torso en una muestra de respeto como sus compañeros.

— Yo soy Ebony- dijo el alto mago con la voz aburrida, cuyos trajes estaban atravesados de runas en un color terracota profundo- soy el general de armas de los Demonios- dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona a los callados miembros de la Orden.

— Soy Fénix- dijo la figura suave de la mujer con la voz melodiosa- y soy el líder guía de los Siete Demonios- mientras doblaba suavemente su cuello hacia adelante, haciendo que las runas grises en sus trajes a brillar por un pequeño instante a la luz de las antorchas.

— Y yo soy el líder de los Siete Demonios- dijo la figura principal, con la voz profunda, mientras sus trajes brillaban con las runas de verde esmeralda- el capitán de los Siete, Shadown. Y ahora que las presentaciones se han hecho nos retiramos, quizás quieran finalizar su reunión- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano extendida hacia adelante, abarcando a los magos y brujas reunidas delante de él.

— Espera- siseo de repente Severus Snape, poniéndose de pie rápidamente con su varita apuntando directamente al líder de los Siete mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo peligroso, sorprendiendo a los miembros de la Orden, que solo podían mirarlo en una profunda confusión y en el leve temor- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando fijamente a la mano que el mago había levantado hace un segundo.

— Esto- dijo Shadown con diversión en su voz, mientras corría la maga de su túnica para revelar un hermosísima esclava de plata alrededor de su muñeca, que contenía dos figuras hechas con finas líneas de ónix, un cuervo y una orquídea negra, entrelazadas en el centro de un circulo de runas talladas, casi se podía ver a la delicada joya pulsando con la magia- es un obsequio.

— ¿De dónde lo obtienes?- pregunto el maestro pocionista con la voz apretada, llena de amenaza, diciendo cada palabra con la voz ronca, apenas pasando entre sus dientes apretados, mientras la punta de su varita brillaba con una luz purpura oscura, mientras avanzaba lo suficiente para estar a menos de unos cuantos pasos de su nuevo aliado, mirando extremadamente peligroso y obviamente lleno de furia. Haciendo que más de un miembro de la orden sacara su varita por si se debía evitar un ataque del mago vestido de negro.

— ¿Por qué es importante?- dijo Shadown con una sonrisa en su tono- A menos claro, mi querido Cuervo que la quieras devuelta.

— ¿Eres tú?- pregunto en un tono confuso Severus, bajando su varita inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la cifra que tenía delante de él.

— Me alegro de verte de nuevo- dijo el líder de los Siete con obvio cariño en su voz.

Sin embargo antes de que nadie pudiese preverlo Snape se había adelantado rápidamente de su lugar y le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Shadown, dejando boca abierto a los reunidos, pues solamente le había dado un rape a uno de los magos más peligrosos del mundo mágico, si los rumores eran algo cercano.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?- dijo Severus absolutamente furioso parado a centímetros del otro mago- Me dijiste que estabas a salvo, ¡A SALVO! Estar persiguiendo magos, de duelo en duelo, arriesgando TÚ MALDITO CUELLO NO ES ESTAR A SALVO. – siguió Severus gritando mientras gesticulaba con sus manos, dejando a todos estáticos, la Orden nunca le había visto tan molesto y los Demonios nunca habían visto a alguien gritarle a su líder- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ENFRENTANDOTE AL SEÑOR OSCURO?, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO MALDITO MOCOSO?

— Lamento no habértelo dicho- dijo Shadown con la voz imperturbable- pero no me apetecía una conferencia, además esto es lo que soy.

— Más te vale que te mantengas a salvo mocoso- dijo en un susurro amenazador Severus inclinándose levemente hacia la figura, para terminar enderezándose y saliendo aun furioso de la sala, dejando un silencio tenso detrás suyo.

— ¿Soy solo yo o alguien más esta malditamente confuso?- dijo en un susurro Sirius Black a nadie en particular mientras todos se miraban estúpidamente en shock entre sí y luego al mago encapuchado.

— ¿Lo conocías de antes, verdad?- pregunto curiosamente Ebony.

— Así es- dijo Shadown quitando la mirada de la puerta, para ver a su equipo- desde que era un niño pequeño.

— ¿Entonces él es el famosísimo Cuervo?- pregunto con curiosidad Arlux, girando a ver la puerta.

— Sí- dijo el líder de los Siete con una sonrisa en la voz.

— Está furioso contigo- dijo en un suave tono de reproche Fénix.

— Ya se le pasará- dijo el mago con un encogimiento de hombros- siempre se le pasa.

— Es curioso- dijo en su voz soñadora Delfos- él parecía un padre- termino como si Severus fuese un gran acertijo mirando directamente a su líder.

— De cierto modo lo es- dijo Shadown con la voz seria llena de fuerza- es lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido. Pero ambos somos simplemente demasiado independientes, tercos y malhumorados para vivir juntos por demasiado tiempo, somos demasiado parecidos. Pero sí, él es como un padre.

— Bien, verlo hará más interesante Hogwarts- dijo Atenea como una cuestión de hecho- pero ahora es momento de irnos.

— Es cierto- respaldo tranquilamente Fénix, girando su rostro cubierto a los ocupantes de la sala- Nos veremos el primero de septiembre, director. – y con eso los Siete Demonios retrocedieron hasta las sombras, desapareciendo silenciosamente en ellas, para dejar tras sí a un grupo inquieto de magos y brujas que se preguntaban exactamente cuales eran las habilidades de estos personajes, que simplemente parecían haber pasado por alto todas sus defensas.

* * *

_Mansión Tártaro._

— Eso fue interesante- dijo con diversión Arlux.

— No sabrán que les golpeo- dijo Phyrus con sorna- y lo mejor desde dentro.

— Bueno- dijo Shadown con una sonrisa- Hogwarts no será la misma.

* * *

**NA: ¿Pueden adivinar quién es quién? (De los Siete solo uno es un personaje original) Por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia.**


End file.
